Electronic communication between distinct components within a system experiences a delay associated with the signal path. Systems may need to compensate for this delay appropriately for the successful implementation of certain functions and/or algorithms. For example, a device receiving reports from one or multiple remote sensors over fiber-optic links may compensate for the signal path delay to correctly record the times at which observations are made. Similarly, a synchronization pulse sent from one device and received by one or multiple other devices may not result in a synchronized system unless the signal path delay is accounted for. Many conventional techniques for signal-path delay estimation do not provide sufficient resolution for some applications, such as systems of spatially-distributed sensors, signal-source location systems and RWR systems.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for high-resolution signal-path delay estimation. There are also general needs for high-resolution signal-path delay estimation suitable for use in systems of spatially-distributed sensors. There are also general needs for high-resolution signal-path delay estimation suitable for signal-source location and RWR systems.